John Wraith (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Quotation = I've done some pretty awful things; the kinds of things that'll haunt a man while he sleeps. See most people think our powers are a gift. But if it was up to me, I'd hunt the Devil down myself and give him this gift back. | Speaker = John Wraith | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 9½" (1.77 m) | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, gym trainer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New Orleans, Louisiana | Creators = David Benioff; Skip Woods | First = | Death = | HistoryText = John Wraith was a mutant with the ability to teleport anywhere. During the Vietnam War, Wraith was a member of a Black Ops group called Team X under the command of William Stryker. The team also consisted of James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Wade Wilson, Agent Zero, Christopher Bradley, and Fred Dukes. Possessing a level head, he seemingly calmed the team over disputes and was a medium for the aggressive natures of those around him. After a mission in which Logan left, John remained with Stryker and began hunting his own kind. He was not aware the subjects were to be used in experiments to create the ultimate mutant hunter, something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Soon after the team's disbandment, John opened a fitness center in Las Vegas in which fellow team member Fred Dukes, who had had gained a tremendous amount of weight, joined in an attempt to get back into shape, he once been. Soon, his old friend Logan arrived at his gym in an attempt to hunt down Victor Creed and Stryker. John joined his cause and helped him find the mutant Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit. Upon arriving at a New Orleans casino, John went onto a balcony in an attempt to keep a look out for trouble when he spotted Victor. After Victor revealed he had killed Fred (this may have been a lie), John became infuriated and attacked Victor. Soon Victor grew tired of being punched and gripped John during mid-teleportation, holding onto and crushing his spine as John died trying to phase out of the hold. His legacy would live on inside the new Weapon XI, Deadpool (Wade Wilson), who possessed John's teleportation ability. | Powers = Teleportation | Abilities = Military training | Strength = Able to tackle opponents from any direction he teleports. | Weaknesses = Appears to use his teleportation abilities in predicable attack patterns (according to Victor). | Equipment = | Transportation = Team X transport jet | Weapons = Guns | Notes = will.i.am portrays Wraith in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. | Trivia = In X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game), Wraith is seen showing affection for a pregnant Mystique and asks her what she thinks about naming the baby "Kurt"; implying that he is the father of Nightcrawler. This plot point has possibly been retconned through X-Men: First Class with the introduction of Azazel, but no mention was made about this during this movie. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:2009 Character Debuts